Zig-Jonah Friendship
The conflict between Zig Novak and Jonah Haak began in the fourteenth season of Degrassi and lasted until Season 1 of Degrassi: Next Class. The two become friends after the bus crash, in Season 3, as they have mutual friends. Conflict History Overview Zig was forced to prove his loyalty to Vince Bell by shaking down Jonah for money he owed to the gang for drugs. Zig's dislike for Jonah continued into the next year when Jonah befriended his girlfriend, Maya Matlin, and he grew jealous of their friendship. Zig believed that Maya and Jonah were having sex behind his back, which ultimately led him to cheat on her with Zoë Rivas. Degrassi Season 14 In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Zig shakes down Jonah for money he owed to Vince. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #BootyCall, Maya auditions Jonah for her new band, and when Zig enters the room to ask if Maya is ready to head home, Maya introduces Jonah and Zig, not knowing they have previously met. Zig introduces himself to Jonah as "her boyfriend". Maya ends up choosing Jonah over Zig for her band. Later, Jonah and Grace enter the band room, and Jonah asks Zig and Maya, "So, are you two going to get a room, or can we practice?" In #YesMeansYes, Jonah shows Maya a new bridge he wrote for their song, interrupting her and Zig. Zig looks annoyed at Jonah for interrupting their conversation, and Tiny suggests that Maya might sleep with Jonah if Zig doesn't "man up". Zig is insecure about his relationship, worrying that Maya would rather want to sleep with Jonah. Later, Jonah and Maya are sitting in class together talking about music, and Zig interrupts them this time. Jonah tells Maya to text him when she's done with her conversation with Zig. In #NotOkay, Zig supports Maya's band at their gig, even though Jonah is a member. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Zig is not happy when he learns that Jonah and Maya will be traveling without Grace to New York, and will be sharing a hotel room together. Maya tells him not to worry about Jonah, but he continues to worry. Zig asks Grace and Zoë if he is hotter than Jonah, but then decides he doesn't want to know. While Maya and Jonah are in New York, Zig consistently continues to message Maya, which gets in the way of Maya and Jonah's prep time before their interview. Jonah says he gets why Zig is so into Maya, but he is distracting Maya from focusing. He asks if Maya could ignore Zig until after their meeting, which Maya agrees and tells Zig she is going offline to focus. Zig later complains to Grace and Zoë how he is worried about Maya, and Grace asks about her safety or if he's worried because she might be getting busy with Jonah. Zig is still worried they're sharing rooms because he thinks it's different for boys and girls. Zoë and Grace tease him about how Maya is probably kissing Jonah. The next day, Zig sees a photo that Jonah posts of him and Maya on Hastygram, and gets jealous. He vents to Zoë how he cannot stop imaging them together. Friendship History Degrassi: Next Class Season 3 In #IWokeUpLikeThis, Frankie, Shay, Tiny, Jonah and Zig are talking about Zig and Esme's latest "romantic moment" and Tiny and Jonah try to advise Zig to stay away from her, given her reputation. Later on in the episode, Esme reads Jonah, Tiny and Zig's group messages, implying they've ended their feud and have become good friends. In #HugeIfTrue, after playing Never Have I Ever, Jonah and Frankie go to her room and Zig tells the two to have fun. Season 4 Trivia *Zig and Jonah have both been involved in bands with Maya Matlin. *They both have former gang ties. *They both are friends with Maya Matlin. *Zig was jealous of Jonah being friends with Maya. *Jonah had a dislike of Zig's ex-girlfriend Esme. *They were both in a relationship with Frankie Hollingsworth. *They both kissed Grace Cardinal, but only Jonah's been in a relationship with her. Quotes *Zig (to Grace and Zoë): "Am I hotter than Jonah? Be honest. Actually, don't." (#ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin) Gallery 89iyuyyui.png 89uiyuyuu.png 87ttytyt.png 8yuiyiyui.png Ilujonahbooboo.png 899uiiy.png 787yujy.png uiiuiouo88.png 9uioouiuiouiuio.png 89yuiyyu.png h6h666.png yhyhtytyhty.png 7u6777.png 879iuyuu.png 789yuuu.png Yuyuyu.png Dnc401.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14 Category:Friendships Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4